Rise of the Logs
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: There were there since the beginning. They were there when we fought. And now they are here as we fall.


Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and today I am with my friends Kurama, Sasuke, Gyuki, and Killer Bee. Now you might ask why I am in such a location. The answer to that would have to lie millions of years ago when this world was first created by a creature known as the Shinju. This Shinju was the progenitor for all chakra in our world as well as all life.

Many years later the human race would begin their long battle in order to control the entire world. This would also be around the time where a clan of beings from space known as the Otsutsuki would arrive on the planet in some unknown way.

Out of all of them, a woman known as Kaguya would go to the Shinju which was releasing at the time a fruit which contained massive amounts of chakra. Kaguya who was tire of all the fighting in the world would take this fruit and eat from it. This gave her great powers which she used to end all the wars that the humans were fighting.

She later had two children named Homura, and Hagaromo. Both were born with the ability to use chakra and special pairs of eyes. Kaguya raised both of them and taught them how to use their abilities. Kaguya unfortunately did not stay as the kind mother that these two knew because she eventually went on a power trip and absorbed the Shinju which turned her into the Ten Tails in order to try and kill both her kids in order to reclaim what she called "her chakra". This didn't go over well since her kids kicked her ass and sealed her inside Hagaromo.

Hagaromo then decided that he would try to teach everyone in the world in the usage of chakra which he called Ninshu.

Years went by and Hagaromo had two kids name Asura and Indra who were rivals and always trying to one up another. Asura who was the weaker brother had tried to beat his brother Indra who was better than him in everything but one aspect. Asura kicked ass at making friends.

While Asura made friends, Indra acted like an emo-git and decided that it was better to have no friends and instead to become more powerful. This bit him in the ass in the end because Asura became as powerful as Indra and had a whole host of buddies to back him up.

Hagaromo who saw this act of becoming stronger by banding together, decided to remove the Ten Tails from his body and create by separating the Ten Tails chakra from it's body, nine tailed beasts which he named and treated as his children. Then he decided to name his youngest son his heir which pissed off Indra and so they fought against each other.

This caused a battle which is what started the beginning of my problems. You see, when these two brothers fought, they used a huge amount of chakra to try and kill each other. I don't know which brother started it, but when the other brother attacked, that brother used the substitution technique and switched himself with a log. That log became the reason for all my problems as of today.

The two brothers managed to kill each other during this battle but the amount of chakra that they used managed to send their spirits into a cycle of reincarnation which led up to me and Sasuke. But that isn't really the point. The point is when one of the brothers switched places with that log, they left a large amount of their chakra on it which when it was hit with the jutsu of the other brother, it gave that damn log what could be called early sentience and the ability to use chakra.

This is when everything began because while Black Zetsu was trying to bring his mother back like the wimpy momma's boy he was, the log was amassing its forces and planning.

Now you might be asking Naruto, what do you mean by it amassing forces? Well I'll tell you the terrible secret that no one in the elemental nations was able to figure out until the end. You see, what we didn't know was that every time we used our substitution jutsu with a log, it gave that log some lingering chakra. When that happened, the First Log secretly took those logs that we used and gave them sentience.

This was just the start of what the First Log was trying to accomplish. The next step was to integrate both human and log together. During the Clan Wars the First Log began to experiment with children to see who could take on the wooden properties of the log. The person who was given the log abilities was the man Hashirama Senju.

It was quite amazing that no one figured something was up when no one else in Hashirama's family received these abilities. When Hashirama displayed his abilities, the First Log began its next stage of the plan…It began to merge more people with abilities of the log but this time it took away the free will of the poor bastards that were given this ability.

This began one of the largest conspiracy and takeover that the world had ever seen. This is due to those being infected by the First Log taking positions of power and infecting those who were above them.

The first Village to show full takeover was the Hidden Mist Village. It began when we lost all contact with their Village. I had ninja sent there in order to find out what was going on. Those men were never heard from again. The next person I sent was Sasuke. When he got there, there weren't any people in that Village. Sasuke returned and told me this.

The next village to disappear was that of the Rock. I this time sent Sasuke first and he found none left in the village. I couldn't understand why this was happening at the time. So what I did next would probably be the first time I had left the village for a mission by myself in a few years. I ran to the Sand Village expecting to meet Gaara. Instead I found that this Village too was empty.

At that point I was pissed so I decided to call a meeting with all the Tailed Beasts. When we met, I asked them if they knew of anything that was happening. They did not and I decided that both Shukaku and Isobu would come to the Leaf until we could find out what the hell was happening. Next I had Killer Bee and Gyuki tell the Raikage about what was happening. They agreed and we concluded our meeting.

After that I was contacted by Killer Bee, Gyuki, and Matatabi who told me that their village had fallen by ninja who were covered in wood. They decided to come to the Leaf Village. The next Village to fall was the Rock Village. By then I had the Leaf fortified for whatever was happening.

The Grass Village fell after that. Then it was the Rain, then the Waterfall. Soon enough we lost contact with everyone. We had no idea about what was happening in the world and that was what the First Log wanted. We were confused, scared, and made rash decisions. I blame myself for what happened next due to all of this.

By now we had all of the Tailed Beasts in our village and we had completely enclosed ourselves. When we had done this that was when our village was invaded. It wasn't by an outside force but internally. It happened slowly as our members were infected. They started at the bottom of our village hierarchy with our civilians. When all our civilians were infected, then it was the genin who were next. Then the chunin and finally the jonin.

I first noticed a change when I came home one day to Boruto and Himawari. Both were acting strange and distant. The next day I told Sasuke about this and he said he noticed the same with Sarada. We waved it off as hormones like idiots. Then our friends began acting strange. Me and Sasuke went to Killer Bee to ask about this and he agreed with us.

All three of us decided to begin investigating this together. We began this by taking one of the suspicious acting genin and having Sasuke interrogate him by using his Rinnegan. Sasuke ran home to his house immediately after he did this and Killer Bee while I followed after him.

When we got to his house, Sakura was already infected. Her body was covered in bark and when she saw us, she tried to infect us. Luckily for us we were apparently immune with me and Killer Bee being Jinchuuriki while Sasuke was protected due to having the chakra of Indra within him. I don't know how but the chakra of Kurama and Gyuki could prevent the infecting chakra of the logs from entering us. Sasuke was immune with Indra's chakra being what made up the logs in the first place.

After knocking Sakura out, we rushed to my home where to my horror, Hinata had been infected as well. When we found this out, we ran out of the house only to encounter every single infected person within the village. At that point I activated my chakra mode and grabbed Bee and Sasuke. I rushed us out of the Village and to the forest where the other Tailed Beasts were. Unfortunately we found out to our horror that this was the location where all the people from the other villages had gone to.

They were finished with capturing all the Tailed Beasts and we were unable to stop any of it. We ran away from this area so without alerting any of the infected and we eventually found a cave to hide out in. This is where we are now because at this point I have no idea what we are going to do.

What is really funny about all of this is that years before this point, I had met the First Log. It was during my battle with Nagato after I had destroyed all of his Six Paths of Pain that I found the location where Nagato was hiding out. It was inside what I assumed to be a hollowed out tree. In actuality, I was inside the body of the First Log and I didn't even see this.

At this point I don't know if we will be able to stop any of this because we are only five people who are going against seven tailed beasts, every person who is infected in the Elemental Nations, and the logs themselves. We are only two Jinchuuriki, an Uchiha, and two Tailed Beasts.

But hey, we have all gone against worst odds and had come out on top. I just hope that we can beat this.

 _ **The End**_

 **Stay frosty my friends…**


End file.
